KHRestyled! Otsukimi Recital
by TheParadoxicalOtaku
Summary: Extra-gooey fluff and teeth-aching sweetness(I wish). You might want to go to the dentist afterwards. Cute!Fem!Tsuna & mildOOC!Enma "Oops, wrong outfit?" She laughed at the sight of Enma in a maid costume when they swapped outfits for another round of photos. No own cover.


Sup loyal minions~! :'33 It has… been quite a while, eh? Hah! So kick back and continue your mindless gazing at the screen while wasting your life away. /coughs politely

**I added an extra scene in case you're wondering why this popped up again.**

Disclaimer: The Heat-Haze Days Project(Kagepro) and Katekyo Hitman Reborn don't belong to me. True facts, yo.

Mild fluff(ahem.) Fem!TsunaXEnma (if you squint real hard.)

* * *

KHRestyled! Otsukimi Recital [With the dame duo~ (^u^)V]

* * *

Amid the enthusiastic showers of cheering, a young girl stood, head bowed down and microphone clutched in hand.

The twinkling melody for her opening song started playing and just as it sped up, Tsuna's bright amber eyes flashed open right on cue, which was wildly appreciated judging by the rapturous applause the song was met with as well as the multicolored waving glow sticks lighting up the dim concert hall.

She opened her mouth to start singing when she dropped the mic, tripped on it and fell back onto her best friend, the cold hard ground. Everyone flinched simultaneously for the lovable idol.

* * *

'Eheh, still it's not my worst moment caught on screen!' She included a mini mental victory dance as she turned to face her companion sheepishly, turning away from the replay of her tripping on television.

"Ehhhh? Tsunayumi-san! You-" Enma caught the exclamation that was about to burst forth from his lips and chose to train his gaze at the ground again. Tsuna, with her sharp eyes, caught the glimmer of tears that were about to fall but chose not to mention anything.

'Ri-right! Need to keep in mind, his sister tripped to her death!' Tsuna chewed anxiously on her lip, desperately trying to come up with something to comfort him. 'Can't say things like, "It'll be alright!" or "Cheer up!" What can I dooooooo?'

Various pick-me-up scenarios danced through her head such as making flower crowns(too girly), playing the maracas(where did that come from?!), eating a giant heap of jelly(delicious, unfortunately not really feasible) or poking Enma till he smiled(not really sure how that would work out, a girl could still dream, couldn't she?!) but she had to discard all of them in the end.

Enma looked up behind her and visibly paled, seemingly fixated on something. Tsuna felt the breath of death on her back as the cold sweat started trickling when she faced to witness the attack of the titan-like fans. 'Give me the strength to live!' She prayed to all the gods.

_"Sorry, the service you have prayed for is currently unavailable, please try again later! Have a nice day~!"_

All six hells broke loose as the fans crowded around her, it was like her funeral to have to face the onslaught of, "Tsunayumi-hime, sign this please!", "Tsunayumi-sama, just one picture with me!", "Hime-sama, wait!" or "Tsunayumi-hime please-!"

Tsuna could not have absconded faster even if she tried as she tugged up her hood and grabbed a hold of Enma, forcing the hood over his head too. Somewhere a proud manager looked on, heart swelling with pride at his disciple's skills and wiped away a proud tear.

Forceful? Tsuna begged to differ. Those fans were rabid demons with no self-control!

* * *

The hoods managed to let them pass unmolested into a cute little cafe.

"Uhhh, I think I'd like this and this and this and ohhh, that looks good! What about that too~" Tsuna pointed relentlessly at all the pictures. "Thank you!" she finished off with a brilliant smile and handed back the menu to the beaming waitress.

The food arrived in less than a minute, must have been due to the quantity of food ordered. Enma stabbed a piece of chicken and chewed hesitantly.

It had been a traumatizing day when she came across the kid and boy had it taken a small miracle for her to bring Enma out of his shell.

* * *

After the scrumptious meal, she decided to drag him to the arcade, hopefully to relax him a little more.

Maybe a round or two of shooting could unwind a tense little boy like him, shooting was supposed to be therapeutic right? It might just wipe the melancholic look off his face.

"Haha! Look at this, I win again!" She punched her fist into the air excitedly after the fifth round, just as the "YOU WON!" sign appeared on her half of the screen.

Enma let a little grin perch itself on his lips at her childishness.

* * *

"Don't these fish look so adorable?" Tsuna cooed at the glass tanks. "I mean they're almost as tiny as you Enma!"

Her sincere yet unintentionally insulting words about his weak frame caused a part of his soul to float right out the door of the aquarium, never to be seen again.

* * *

"Noooooo! That's not how you sing it! Come on follow me, lalalalA!" Tsuna demonstrated in the karaoke lounge as Enma tried to keep up with the obviously talented singer.

"Arghhhh! Singing is obviously something we two cannot agree on!"

* * *

"Say polka dots, Enma!" She lifted his hands with hers as they looked into the camera. Tsuna had to resist the urge to cuddle the heck out of the shy little boy.

"Oops, wrong outfit?" She laughed at the sight of Enma in a maid costume when they swapped outfits for another round of photos.

* * *

Licking the strawberry ice-cream in her hands, she sneaked a glance at the boy who was licking his vanilla cone contemplatively.

He was going to smile when a sharp yowl cut the air. Tsuna bent over to apologize to the cat whose tail had been severely mangled. Her actions were similarly reciprocated by the scratching of her hands.

Enma sweat-dropped and gently led her to a bench to place plasters over the wounds.

They sat on the bench together and Tsuna looked into the distance, appearing to be deep in thought. 'Oh! I saw a takoyaki stand back there. Mmm, takoyaki would be nice right about now...'

Enma popped open the can of soda in his hands only for it to splatter his clothes and face, 'Her bad luck is contagious now?!' Tsuna, having been placed in a similar situation before, instinctively tugged him out of the way, only to slip, hitting the floor together and crashing in a heap.

"Sorry Enma, I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

* * *

As they wandered about the city, all the spots they passed by only made Enma more depressed as they reminded him of Mami in all their small ways, the cat, Tsuna's expressions when she was embarrassed but the final straw was when they walked past the swings, small children giggling away happily.

The tears were kick-started and Enma found he couldn't control the flow as he sobbed uncontrollably, thinking about his little sister.

Tsuna felt utterly helpless and so small at the sight of the boy crying like there was no tomorrow.

Determination filled her as she came up with a plan to console the boy, sunset came and went, as the street lights flickered on.

She led Enma to the middle of the park, fists clenched, there were few things she could right, but the one thing she was capable of was to SING! And sing she did as a crowd gathered around the famous singing sensation.

"It's definitely not done for! If you wish for it, you both can always meet again!" The words flowed from her heart.

* * *

Enma wasn't all too sure when the tears finally dried but the lyrics Tsuna sung had ignited something deep within him. So with a bursting heart and snotty nose, he yelled loud as he could to the moon, "I can do it!"

His eyes turned a warm crimson red and the pupils of his eyes took on the shape of the four pointers of a compass.

* * *

Tsuna blearily blinked open her brown eyes only to realize she was lying in the lap of Chrome, a cool towel placed on her forehead.

"Bossu, are you okay now?" Chrome asked worriedly.

She waved a hand away at her friend's concerns and stood up on shaky legs, making her way over to Enma.

Manager Reborn stayed in his secret position behind the tree, smiling a secret(stalker) smile to himself.

* * *

As Enma continued his staring contest with the moon, Tsuna mumbled into his ear, "Believe in yourself for once, okay?" before turning to face the moon herself.

Enma glanced down and reached for the hand closest to him only for her to notice and coo, "Aww, that's so sweet of you~" Enma made to snatch his hand away but Tsuna grabbed it and held it close to her before squishing their cheeks together.

Enma turned as red as his hair as he thought to himself, '_Maybe you're a little cool after all._'

* * *

**~Extra Scene~**

"Alright, I took photos of where Dame-Tsuna went today. Bidding starts at $100 and you may only buy a maximum of 5 photos. For an extra cost you can get the entire collage of her day out! Now first off we have the cute picture of Tsuna in a bear outfit..." Reborn announced through the microphone.

All of her band members were casually sitting around at their places but at the word 'Go!' they shoved one another, waving their arms frantically as they sought to outbid one another.

Tsuna was thankfully unaware of the auctions but she did keep sneezing continuously as she huddled up to the laptop, scrolling through her tumblr account.

'I just hope they don't try to beat up my stalkers from the previous incident. It didn't end pretty.' She winced internally and reblogged more SNK as well as Swimming gifs. 'Hah! Haruka is sooo cute!', 'No Petra, noooooo!'

* * *

Okay, we done, yatta! Another fic completed! XD I'm (not)sorry for all the fluff that may or may not have been in the song and PV but whatever I am the boss, mang you cannot tell me what to do! Hope you enjoyed! -Curtains close to recorded applause as I bow to nobody-

_ALSO, 130 PEOPLE READ THIS AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO REVIEW OR ANYTHING!? I"M HONORED BUT TELL ME, IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG WITH THE PLOT?! /I'm cry right now, so cry. ;w;_


End file.
